


Not Near the Bog

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy tries to woo James in an odd place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Near the Bog

"Jeremy, no!" James said he was pushed through the door.

"C'mon, Slow. This is private. I know you don't like that exhibitionist stuff, so I'm trying to placate you."

"Not here, near the bog. And it's the girl's one too."

"So? There's a couch. All the female staff are gone for the day. We have it to ourselves."

"You're terrible at this, Jezza. Bloody awful at romance."

"I could add some candles and get my ipod to play some mood music."

James groaned. "You just want to convert me from Bach to Will Young." He frowned. "I can't do this. Not here."

"You don't want to do it anywhere!"

"You're not even trying. I thought you wanted--I don't even--I need to go."

"Please, let me--"

"I'm sorry. This isn't...I'm sorry." James turned away.

Jeremy put his hands on the other man's shoulders, which tensed under his touch. "Why do you assume that something is going to go wrong and end up on fire?"

"When it has to do with you, it usually does." James sighed. "I just don't want to find my heart within the wreckage."

"James..." Jeremy spun him around to face him. "I don't usually muck about when it's important. And you, you big spaniel, you're important. Just trust me, okay? I promise it'll be alright. I promise."

James gave Jeremy a small smile. "Alright."

Jeremy's eyes lit up and he relaxed.

"Just don't be a big daft cock. I want to be wooed properly."

Jeremy engulfed James in a hug. "I wouldn't do it any other way." He paused. "Now are you in the mood for Will Young?"

"Jez."

"Kidding!" Jeremy exclaimed before capturing James' lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm at LJ on Nov 13, 2010.


End file.
